


Rematch, Brother?

by Arielphf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielphf/pseuds/Arielphf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally drawn as a sidebar illustration for my fic 'Shades of Gold', though when I wrote the scene this went to, it came off a little differently than the illo - still, it seemed worth finishing. :) In the story, Alphonse is 29, hence the more mature (and nicely filled out) body. *ahem*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rematch, Brother?




End file.
